Beauty and the Faunus
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Blake is a prince who is cursed into a beast with her servants turned into objects, and Weiss is a beautiful girl who dreamt of adventure. In order to break the curse, Weiss must learn to love Blake and earn her love in return before the last petal falls, as romance blooms. In RealD 3D and IMAX. Special Edition! Cancelled.
1. Prologue

**Note: I am planning to do a Disney Renaissance-like series with anime characters, this being the first instalment I'm doing. This story features characters from RWBY, and in a disclaimer, I do not own the characters, songs, plot, some of the credit sources from the 1991 BATB film or anything what so ever, just my own attempt of my personal idea of a surprisingly and romantic LGBT Monochrome ship fanfic, which is also my first RWBY story ever! Additionally, this story also has a special musical sequence later on, Human Again, which I also do not own either. I'm also trying my best to make this an amazing story too. Enjoy! :)**

 **Rooster Teeth  
Renaissance Story Studios (my own anime/Disney-like fanfic series name)**

 **Christopher Spielberg Presents  
(A Special Edition Fanfiction)**

Nature. In a beautiful and lush forest landscape, ahead we also see a big shining castle. We zoom in closer slowly through the forest to the castle, closer and closer until we see some glass paintings as a narrator starts off this magical story.

 _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Blake lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the prince Blake was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered Blake a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince Blake sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress witch named Glinda. The prince Blake tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Glinda had seen that there was no love in her heart, and as punishment, she transformed Blake into a hideous beast, and also placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."_

When this first part of the narrative finishes, we fade from the glass paintings to show a part inside the castle, where the transformed unseen Blake had shredded the portrait of herself in her wrecked room in the West Wing.

 _"Ashamed of her monstrous form, Blake concealed herself inside her castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her twenty-first year. If she could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time."_

As this narration was heard, we see the enchanted rose and magic mirror on a small table in the West Wing, before we slowly zoomed out of the castle during the narration above, thunder rumbling after this.

 _"As the couple years pass, Blake fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

 **Beauty and the Faunus**

 **Music by Alan Menken  
Songs by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman (RIP) w/h partially revised lyrics by me  
Production Designed by Brian McEntee and Ed Ghertner  
** **Based on the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise (I don't own this)  
** **Cinematography, Edited, Written and Directed by Christopher Spielberg**


	2. Weiss

After the opening prologue of this story, we then see a small but fancy house, and a beautiful white-haired girl named Weiss Schnee, comes out of the house and started strolling along the path to the nearby village, as a classical tune, starting off the first song in the story.

 **Weiss: Little town, it's a quiet village, every day, like the one before, Little town, full of little people, waking up to say...**

As she starts walking through the village, a person suddenly burst open their windows and greet, "Bonjour!", another person coming out to sight from the window saying, "Bonjour!", a couple people saying while one of them clean a carpet and the second coming out of a chimney, "Bonjour!", one more person in the stocks greeting, "Bonjour!", upbeating the song.

 **Weiss: There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls that's nice,**

 **Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town-**

"Good morning, Weiss!", the baker greeting and finishing the lyric, putting the bread on his shopfront.

Weiss said, "Good morning, sir."

"Where are you off to?", he then said to her.

The white-haired girl answered, "The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's wonderful. MARY! The baguettes! HURRY UP!", the baker compliments and then yelled to his wife to help, Weiss smiling, nodding as she then walks away and continuing on her way to the bookshop, as some other people continue the song.

 **Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question, Dazed and distracted, sugar and spice,**

 **Snooty Woman: Never part of any crowd, (Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud,) Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Weiss...**

 **Coachman: Bonjour! (Woman 1: Good day!) How is your family? (** **Customer Lady: Bonjour; (Shopkeeper: Good day!) How is your wife?)**

 **Mother: I need six eggs! (Customer Gentleman: That's too expensive,)**

 **Weiss: There must be more than this provincial life!**

During this part, we see Weiss reading her book on the way to the bookshop as some people in the village sang, Weiss eventually getting on behind a carriage which a coachman was riding a horse, until when she sang her part in this part of the song, she leaves the back of the carriage as she reaches her bookshop destination.

"Ah, Weiss.", greets the bookseller to Weiss.

The girl happily said, "Good morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed."

"Finished already?", he said, surprised.

Weiss said to him as she uses the bookshop ladder to look for new books, "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday.", the bookseller laughed and putting Weiss' returned book on a small shelf.

She answers, "That's all right.", searching for a book before pulling one out and saying, "I'll borrow...this one!", handing it to the friendly bookseller.

"That one? But you've read it twice!", he smiled after he looked at the book Weiss chose.

Weiss explains, "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!", as she, in an iconic Disney moments, slides across the short shelf with the bookshop ladder, fantasizing her favorite book while the bookseller chuckled as he enjoyed her comments on her favorite book.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours.", said the bookseller.

Weiss was excited, "But sir!"

"I insist!", he confirmed.

The girl then thanked him, "Well, thank you! Thank you very much!", as she leaves the bookshop.

Unbeknowest to her, three townsfolk men watched her from inside and acted natural like it never happened, before the three continued the song while Weiss continued being distracted by the book, doing good deeds along the way home through the village and not distracted.

 **Three Men: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar, Wonder she's feeling good to be precise,**

 **With her dreamy far-off look, (Two Men: With a nose stuck in a book,) What a puzzle to the rest of us is Weiss,**

Eventually, Weiss stops to the middle of the town at the fountain, where she sits there and saw a herd of sheep passing through, a couple of sheep interacting with Weiss.

 **Weiss: Ahhh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because you'll see...**

 **Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him till Chapter three...!**

After this part, Weiss reads a bit more until the shepherd comes back and led the sheep, until the girl decides to continue along.

 **Fancy Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name's like beauty, her looks have got no advice,**

 **Chapeau Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd, Very different from the rest of us,**

 **Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us, Yes, different from the rest of us is Weiss!**

When this part has sung, Weiss was still reading her book and she also walks across a small ramp and successfully makes it without disturbance.

Meanwhile, up in the sky where a flock of geese were seen flying, a fireball was seen killing a goose, the other geese alerted and escaping while the killed goose falls.

A green-haired girl, Emerald Sustrai, was shown running to where the goose is supposed to hit the ground, was about to catch it with the bag at the ready, but the goose actually fell next to her, which Emerald then put the goose in the bag.

Emerald runs over to a black-haired and pyrokinetic girl named Cinder Fall, who was the one who used a fireball to kill a goose and said, "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Cinder! You're the greatest fire hunter in the whole world!", as Cinder was pleased by this.

"I know.", she said, grinning.

The green-haired sidekick agreed, "Yeah! No beast alive stands a chance against you!", laughing, "Not anyone for that matter.", as the two stroll.

"It's true, Emerald, and I've got my sights set on that one.", Cinder said and hugged to her assistant, who then points to someone for Emerald to see, which is actually Weiss.

Emerald was surprised, "Ooh! Mr. Schnee's daughter?"

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry.", planned Cinder.

"Bu-but she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?", interrupts Cinder, saying to Emerald.

The assistant answered, "Well, of course, I-I mean you do, but-", before Cinder continues the chapter's song.

 **Cinder: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, she's gorgeous, I'm fire and she's ice,**

 **Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Weiss...**

As Cinder marches off to follow Weiss with Emerald following, two boys, Mercury and Roman, and one girl, Neopolitan, watch Cinder walk off as they were getting water, continuing the next part of the song.

 **Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? That Cinder Fall, oh, she's so bubbly!**

 **Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, she's such a tall, dark, fiery, handsome and lovely!**

When this part was sung, as the three watch Cinder walk off still, Emerald stops near the three, lovestruck by the three before they accidentally blasted the green-haired assistant with water during their song without distractions, which upsets Emerald as she continues following Cinder, the three singing then fainting with love.

Cinder, searching for Weiss through the busy village, sees the white-haired girl and tries to get through the big crowd of customers and village people, Cinder and several people saying the next part of the song.

 **Man 1: Bonjour! (Cinder: Pardon!) Man 2: Good day! (Man 3: But yes!) Woman 1: You call this bacon? (Woman 2: What lovely grapes!)**

 **Man 4: Some cheese! (Woman 3: Ten yards!) One pound! (Cinder: Excuse me!) Cheese Merchant: I'll get the knive!**

 **Cinder: Please let me through! (Woman 4: Those bread!) Man 5: This fish! (Woman 4: It's stale!) It smells! (Baker: Madame's mistaken,)**

 **Weiss: There must be more than this provincial life! (Cinder: Just watch, I'm going to make Weiss my wife!-!)**

In this part, while Cinder tries to get through crowds of customers and village people, Weiss sang her part in an iconic Disney fashion where she span in the provincial village as Cinder sang her plan to marry Weiss, and in the concluding part of this song, the villagers sang their part, while Cinder on the other hand, unable to get through the crowd, decides to climb up the rooftop and go across the crowd.

 **Townsfolk Villagers: Look there she goes, the girl is strange, but special, a most peculiar girl with paradise,**

 **It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in, cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl...!**

 **That Weiss! (Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!)**

When this song finishes, Weiss finally heard something, and when she turned around, the villagers had resumed their day provincially, before she continues reading her book.


	3. Weiss Meets Cinder

From the end of the last chapter, Cinder finally comes across Weiss, standing in front of her, greeting, "Good morning, Weiss."

"Bonjour, Cinder.", the white-haired girl said, just before Cinder snatches her book she is reading out of her hands, rudely. "Cinder, may I have my book please?"

The black-haired pyrokinetic girl tried reading the book as she comments, "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Well, some people use their imagination.", said Weiss.

Cinder then partially burns the front of the book with her fire powers, saying, "Weiss, it's about time you've got your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things...", as she then tossed the book on the ground, landing the partial burning book on a puddle of mud, immediately extinguishing the fire Cinder made on the book cover and saving it from being destroyed, but yet putting a mess on it in the process. "...like me.", the black-haired girl then said narcissistically, before we see Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan again sighing romantically when seeing Cinder. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, thinking...", she then complains to Weiss.

Weiss then slowly picked up the book and started cleaning the mud off, even though the book cover is a little burnt, but the pages were still safe, saying to the pyrokinetic girl, "Cinder, you are positively primeval."

"Why, thank you, Weiss. What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern, and take a look at my trophies?", answered Cinder, starting to make Weiss stroll with her.

The white-haired girl told her, "Maybe some other time."

As Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan watch the two, the former asked, "What's wrong with her?", Roman then saying afterwards, "She's crazy!", and Neopolitan dreamily commenting, "She's gorgeous!"

"Please Cinder, I can't. I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye.", Weiss apologized.

Emerald, finally coming to Cinder, hears what she said and then laughed, "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!", before Cinder too laughed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!", Weiss glared at the two angrily.

Cinder berated Emerald after, "Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!", knocking Emerald on the head.

"My father's not crazy. He's a rich genius of mine.", explained Weiss about her father-

 **BOOM!**

A small fireworks-like explosion was heard from Weiss' small-but-fancy house, shocking Weiss as she then came over to her house without saying another word to Cinder and Emerald for now, the latter two laughing because of this.


	4. Jacques' Invention

When Weiss reached her house to see what was going on, she goes to the basement where there was a lot of smoke, and her father, Jacques Schnee, was there with his invention.

"Are you all right, papa?", Weiss said to her father when the smoke clears.

Her father said, "I was about to...give up on this piece of junk.", kicking the invention, which has a furnace, teapots and an axe on wheels, angrily due to no succeed.

"You always say that.", smiled the daughter.

Jacques told her, "I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become richer and a world-famous inventor, like how our ancestors made our family rich.", Weiss says to her father.

The father asked, un-appalled, "You really believe that?"

"I always have.", compassions Weiss.

Jacques believes this, saying, "Well, wait are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me one of those tools there.", as he goes back to work on his invention, asking Weiss for one of his tools. "So, did you have a good time in town today?", he asked his daughter.

"I got a new book.", she told him, getting a tool from his toolbox and pulling out her book. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?", she curiously asked.

Her father answered after working on a bit on his invention, "My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here, there's no one I can really talk to.", the white-haired daughter told her problem.

Jacques suggested while working on his invention, "What about that Cinder? She's a handsome fella."

"She's handsome, all right.", sarcastically says Weiss. "And rude, and conceited, and fiery, and- oh, papa, she's not for me."

Her father felt bad, "Well, don't you worry. Cause this invention's gonna be the start of a new and richer life for us in our family tradition. I think that's done it.", as he finished working on the invention, preparing, "Now, let's give it a try.", pulling the lever on the invention.

A horn blasts making a loud sound, and the mechanisms of the invention were working. The axe of the machine then started to chop the wood and when half of it is cut, the half bounces off and lands on the pile of firewood on the other side of the basement.

"It works!", surprises Weiss.

The father questions, smiling, "It does?", before another half of firewood flies off to the pile of firewood on the other side again. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!", congratulated the daughter, hugging her father as the machine kept working on chopping firewood and sending them to the pile.

Jacques was happy and said, "Hitch up the horse, girl. I'm off to the fair!", before a piece of half-cut firewood hit him on the noggin.

* * *

Later on, Weiss' father was leaving while his daughter said, "Goodbye, papa! Good luck!"

"Goodbye, Weiss! And take care while I'm gone!", Jacques said goodbye to Weiss as he, the horse and the carriage with the invention rode off, Weiss going back inside her house.


	5. Jacques Gets Lost

As Jacques was travelling across the landscape for a few hours with the horse and carriage with his invention, he and the horse come across a forest, as he supposed, "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should've taken the-", before he and the horse approach a few signs. "Wait a minute...", he then said as he looked at the signs, but as the horse chose to go left, Jacques said to him, "No, let's go this way.", suggesting the other direction.

The horse then looked at the two directions, the right being dark, scary and spooky, and the left being peaceful and nice. Deciding which path to take, the horse again tries to go left, but Jacques doesn't allow it.

"Come on, it's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time.", trusted Jacques as the two go to the path on the right. The horse, seeing spooky trees and feeling a disturbance of feral creatures as one, a Beowolf, swooshes by far on the left in the spooky forest, monstrous sounds were heard as the animal felt scared.

Jacques looking at the map and complaining, "This can't be right. Where have you taken us? We better turn around...", before the horse is startled by the howls and monstrous sounds of unknown feral creatures, backing up until the carriage hits the tree, waking up small bats inside the hollowed tree and screeching, startling Jacques and the horse.

The animal then started speeding up across the dark forest in a panic, Jacques saying, "Whoa-whoa, boy!", the horse finally stopping as he and the horse look down to see a steep drop. "Back up, back up! That's good, back up! Steady, steady, now steady...", he then said to the steed, the horse quickly backing up from the cliff and tries to calm down, but the horse wouldn't stop panicking as he lifts up, Jacques saying, "Wait, no, boy, no!", as he then fell up the horse, the lantern he was holding falls on the ground and a small fire sparked from it, and the horse then sped up to the distance with the carriage, escaping the dark forest as several seen Beowolves look at the escaping horse.

After this, Jacques lifted his head up and asked, "Horsey?", calling for the horse quietly, but he was out of sight, since he escaped. When slowly got up and brushed his outfit, he then heard sounds from ferocious Beowolves, Jacques looking before gasping, as he then began to run for his dear life.

The Beowolves began to pursue the man, while Jacques tried to run faster to outrun the dangerous Grimm, rolling down a small hill, and looking up to see a big gate, lightning and thunder heard.

Looking back to see the growling Grimm in hot pursuit, Jacques comes over to the gate and pleaded, "Help! Is someone there! Help!", just before he was let in through the gate.

As the Beowolves come near the gate, Jacques managed to close the gate behind, but as he was about to continue, one Beowolf was trying to bite his shoe, but the man kicked the Beowolf and finally escaping certain doom.

Looking ahead, he took a deep gasp as he then saw a big and fancy castle, as lightning and thunder was heard again, starting to rain.

Without hesitation, Jacques decides to come to the castle.


	6. Coming Upon a Castle

Coming to the castle door, Jacques knocks on the door without hesitating, the door opening slowly a bit.

The drenched Jacques looks inside, and was a bit surprised to see the castle was quiet and empty. Closing the door behind, he slowly walks a bit and asked in a echo, "Hello?", walking a few steps more, "Hello?", before suddenly, a couple familiar voices were heard.

"The old fellow must have lost his way into the woods."

"Keep quiet. Maybe he'll go away..."

Jacques asked, worried, "Is someone there?", in another echo.

Nearby, a small human-shaped yellow candelabra and a small human-shaped red-black clock with red-black hair (which were probably affected by the spell in the beginning of the story) was quietly watching Jacques, the latter saying and revealing, "Not one word, Yang. Not one. Word."

"I don't mean to intrude, but, I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night.", reasoned Jacques innocently, the candelabra and clock seeing this.

The candelabra named Yang, said to the clock, "Oh, Ruby. Have a heart."

"Shh!", the clock named Ruby covered her sister's mouth, but Yang uses her candlesticks to burn her clock-like hand a bit in an unsatisfied action, Ruby gasping because of the heat.

Yang greeted after, "Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here."

"Who said that?", said the man, distracted as he held the candelabra.

Yang said, "Over here!", as Jacques turns around, not seeing her candelabra form.

"Where?", he asked.

The candelabra girl Yang then taps Jacques on the head, the man looking at her, Yang simply greeting, "Hello.", as Jacques was then surprised, gasping as he accidentally dropped Yang on the floor, the man coming over and saying, "Incredible..."

"Now, now, you've done it, Yang!", the clock Ruby scolds, "Splendid, just peachy.", before she was then grabbed by Jacques as she gasped in a scream.

The man astonishingly asked, "How is this accomplished?", examining the human-like clock.

"Put me down! At once! Stop that!", Ruby commanded, as Jacques was touching the bottom of her clock-like feet, tickling her a bit before turning her upside-down and shaking her, Yang giggling to this. The man then plays with the clock mechanism on Ruby, which hurts her a bit, and then playfully examines Ruby's pendulum part, as Ruby again said, "Close that at once! Do you mind.", protecting her pendulum.

Jacques apologized, "I beg your pardon, it's-it's just that I never seen a talk-ing...", sniffling before accidentally sneezing on Ruby.

"Eww...!", grossed out Ruby, sanitizing herself as the man sniffled and let Ruby back down with Yang.

Yang felt sorry, "Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come. Warm yourself by the fire.", leading Jacques and Ruby to a room with a chair and a warm fireplace.

"Thank you.", gratefully said Jacques.

Unknowingly to them, someone was watching them in the shadows.

Ruby warned, "No, no, no! No, the master would not like guests here, I demand that you stop...right...there!", trying to pull Jacques' pants to make him stop as they reach the warm room, but she fell down a few small stairs as some nuts and bolts came out of Ruby. She then got up and said, "Oh, no, no, no! Not the master's chair!", before a certain dog-like footrest comes by her. "I am not seeing this! I am not seeing this!"

The footrest comes near Jacques on the chair as the candelabra Yang said, "Oh, there you are, Zwei! We have a friendly guest here.", revealing the footrest is Zwei (who is also affected by the spell along with some certain others in the castle).

"Well, hello there, boy!", greeted the man as he pets the footrest, before Zwei settles for Jacques' feet to rest, and a human-shaped coatrack, Penny, put a blanket on Jacques. "What service.", he comments, as the coatrack Penny nods.

Ruby declared, "All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and-", before run over by a cart, which has a human-shaped teapot, Pyrrha, and a small human-shaped teacup, Nora (who are also affected by the castle spell).

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?", Pyrrha asked Jacques. "It'll warm you up in no time."

Ruby said, "No tea. NO tea!", but the others ignored, as Jacques then drank the tea in the teacup Nora.

"His moustache tickles, momma!", giggled Nora to Pyrrha, revealing to be her mother in the story.

Jacques then looks at the small teacup Nora, saying, "Oh! Hello.", gladly-

 **SLAM!**

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened. Yang was scared. The fire from the fireplace extinguishes by the wind. Pyrrha was shaking in terror while Nora hid behind her.

"Uh oh...", Nora frowned, nervously.

Jacques was also scared by this, shivering as a dark shadow looms, the mysterious feminine figure then growling as she starts walking in the room, saying, "There's a stranger here..."

"Master, allow me to explain.", the candelabra Yang excuses as she was talking to the master. "The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so-"

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!** ", the master roared, blowing and extinguishing the candlelights off Yang.

Nervous, Ruby then talks to the master too, "Hmm, master? I would like to take this moment to say; I was against this from the start. It was his fault, and I tried to stop him, but would he listen to me? No-"

" **RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** ", roared the master again, this time traumatizing Ruby and causing her to hide.

Jacques, in the chair, shakily looks to his right to see no one there, but when looking to his left, he was met with scary glowing golden eyes in the darkness, which scares him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", ferociously said the master, as the man quickly gets off the chair with her coming closer.

Jacques explains, "I was lost in the woods, and..."

"You're not **WELCOME HERE!** ", berated the figure.

The man was scared, "I'm-i'm sorry...", as he was backing up with the figure coming closer.

"What are you staring AT?!"

"Not-nothing..."

"So, you've come to stare at ME, would you?!", the figure said, Jacques attempting to run out, but the figure comes in front of him quickly in a second.

Jacques pleaded, "Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!", angrily said the figure, grabbing the man.

Jacques begged, "No! Please! No, no!"

As the master grabbed Jacques and walked out the room, slamming the door behind, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora witness this, fading to black...


	7. Cinder Proposes to Weiss

Fading from black the next morning, we see someone clearing the view from the branch to see Weiss' fancy house, it reveals that Emerald and Cinder were looking, the latter wearing a fancy red and black suit.

"Oh boy, Weiss is gonna have the best surprise of her life, huh, Cinder?", Emerald chuckled.

The black-haired girl said, "Yep. This is her lucky day.", going off and the branch slapping Emerald with leaves in her mouth. Cinder comes over to the marriage preparations with some others, announcing, "I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I better go in there and, propose to the girl.", chuckling.

Some of the guys laughed, while Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan were crying to the news. Emerald was laughing too, but Cinder pointed to her nose, contacting it.

"You, Emerald. Now when Weiss and I come out that door...", said Cinder to Emerald.

The sidekick knows, "Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band!", before she orchestrates a bit for example to the four musicians, making a wedding tune, until Cinder puts a tuba in her head.

"Not yet!", said Cinder.

Emerald apologized, "Sorry.", through the tuba, before getting it off of herself.

* * *

Inside, Weiss was quietly reading on her bed before she heard a knock on her door, and she then puts her book that she was reading down.

The white-haired girl walks over to the door, checks through the peephole invention, and sees Cinder at her door, which Weiss sighs in dislike. Cinder then opens the door herself as Weiss said, "Cinder, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know Weiss, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...", said Cinder to Weiss who then looks at the mirror and cleans her teeth with her tongue, "This is the day your dreams come true.", she finished her sentence.

Weiss asked, "What do you know about my dreams, Cinder?"

"Plenty. Here, picture this...", Cinder answered, sitting down and inevitably putting her boots on the table, which was ruining her book again, like what she did earlier. "A rusty hunting cottage...my latest kill roasting on the fire...", she plans, before she then took off her boots with her feet, revealing her awfully bare feet underneath. "...my lovely wife massaging my bare feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs.", she then said, as Weiss, seeing this, gagged in disgust. Cinder then got up from the chair, saying to her, "We'll have six or seven."

Weiss questions, curiously, "Dogs?"

"No, Weiss. Strapping boys or girls like me.", planned Cinder again, the other girl grabbing her book from the table that's been put by Cinder's boots and feet and ruined a little.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes unsurprised, "Yeah. Imagine that."

"You know who that little wife will be?", asked the black-haired girl.

Weiss puts her book away on a shelf, saying whilst not liking the sound of this, "Let me think."

" _You,_ Weiss.", answers Cinder.

The white-haired girl nervously told, "Cinder, I'm...I'm...", backing up to the front door. "...speechless...I really don't know what to say.", she continued, Cinder lustfully coming slowly towards her.

"Say you will marry me.", demands Cinder with lust.

Weiss excused, "I'm very sorry, Cinder, but...", as she then touches the door handle, finishing as Cinder was about to kiss her, "...I just don't deserve you.", finally opening the door, causing Cinder to stumble out, into a mud pit.

While the orchestra was being struck by Emerald, even though it wasn't the signal, Cinder was in the mud pit, and Weiss even threw Cinder's boots out too, closing the door.

Emerald, after orchestrating, looks behind at where Cinder had fallen in the mud pit, and asked her friend, "So, how'd it go?", but Cinder answered by grabbing her throat.

"I'll HAVE Weiss for my wife. Make no mistake about THAT.", revenged Cinder in fury, dropping Emerald in the mud pit, before she gets out of the mud pit, grabs her boots and storms off.

Emerald, watching this, scoffed, "Hmph. Touchy."


	8. Weiss (Reprise)

After Cinder left after her proposal fail, Weiss opens the door in the back of the house where there's a farm, the white-haired girl saying, "Is she gone?", with no answer by the animals. She sighs, "She asked to marry me. Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless...", before she breaks into song, a reprise of the earlier song.

 **Weiss: Madame Cinder, can't you just see it? Madame Cinder, her little wife, no ma'am, not me, I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life...**

When she sang this, she decides to run across the grassfield, we then pan up to show a majestic view of nature in the landscape, Weiss singing the rest of her reprise iconically and Disney-like.

 **Weiss: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell...**

 **And for once it might be grand...to have someone understand...I want so much more than they've got planned...**

Singing the final part of the reprise, she sits down, sees the dandelions, plucked one out, and then sets the flower seeds breezing in the wind before finishing the song.

Then, all of a sudden, the horse that Weiss' father Jacques rode earlier came back, neighing in a panic.

"Horsey! What are you doing here, where's papa?", Weiss, surprised, asked the horse, but she managed to calm the animal down. "Where's papa? Where is he? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him! I don't want my father gone!", she then worries, removing the carriage from the horse.

After removing the carriage and putting the invention outside, Weiss quickly and shortly goes back to her house, grabs a long case, opens it to reveal a sword (just in case of emergencies), and pulls it out, before she then comes back to the horse and start going off to find her father.


	9. Arriving at the Castle

Later, Weiss reaches a point with the horse in the dark forest quickly, where she sees a giant castle with a big gate outside of it, where Jacques has last been seen.

"What is this place...?", asked Weiss, the horse sputtering and scared by the sight of the castle, the animal neighing as Weiss calms him down again. "Steady.", she then said, telling the horse to stay outside for a bit, before she suddenly gasps to see a small ripped part of her father's shoe and picking it up, worried, "Papa."

* * *

Inside the castle, the candelabra Yang and the clock Ruby were having a conversation on the dinner table, the latter pacing back and forth, saying to her sister, "Oh, couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair. Pet our pooch Zwei."

"I was trying to be hospitable.", explains Yang.

Then, the front castle door opens to show Weiss, asking in an echo, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?", going across the main lobby and starting going up the stairs. "Hello? Papa? Papa?", going in different parts around the stairway and a couple floors, "Are you here?", the white-haired girl asking.

* * *

In the castle kitchen, the small human-shaped teacup Nora comes over to the human-shaped teapot Pyrrha, reporting, "Mama, there's a girl in the castle."

"Now, Nora, I'll not have you making up such wild stories.", told Pyrrha to Nora.

Nora then responds, "Really, mama? I saw her!"

"Not another word. Into the tub.", the teapot Pyrrha told the small teacup Nora, the former putting the latter in the tub bucket of soap and water.

Then, a human-shaped featherduster Jaune, then shows up, saying, "A girl, Pyrrha! I saw a girl in the castle!", while Nora comes up from the tub, spitting water out.

"See? I told ya.", chuckled Nora.

* * *

Back at the table where Yang and Ruby were talking, the latter scolding her sister a bit, "irresponsible, devil-may-care, wet-eared, slack jawed...", Yang mimicking her words.

"Hello? Papa?", asked Weiss, which Ruby and Yang turn around to see Weiss walking past outside the room the two sisters were in.

Yang asked Ruby, "Did you see that?", the two jumping down the table and peeking around the corner to see Weiss. "It's a girl!", she surprised.

"I know it's a girl.", playfully says Ruby.

Yang happily told her sister, "Don't you see? She's the one! The one we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!", starting to follow Weiss, while Ruby was a bit shocked that she's following the girl.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!", said the red-black-haired girl, who Ruby then starts to come with Yang to follow Weiss.

As the white-haired human girl was still searching for her father, she kept calling, "Papa?", just before the candelabra Yang and clock Ruby come to a random door, opening it for Weiss to notice. While the two sisters hid out of sight, Weiss comes in, asking, "Hello? Someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father, I...", and Ruby peeks to see Weiss, who the latter then began going up the stairs. The Schnee girl then noticed, "That's funny. I'm sure there was someone.", Yang stealthily tries to be inanimate on a display by the stairway and making light. "Is anyone here?", she finally asked, approaching a small dungeon, waiting for an answer.

"...Weiss?"

"Papa!", Weiss was surprised to hear her father, with Yang smiling, yet still unseen by Weiss. The Schnee girl then came over to the prison door where her father Jacques is, holding her father's hand after getting a torch.

Her father shivered, "Ho-how did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice.", notices the daughter, as Jacques coughed. "We have to get you out of there."

Jacques pleads, "Weiss, I want you to leave this place.", scared.

"Who's done this to you?", asked Weiss.

Her father quickly says, "No time to explain! You must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!", the daughter promised her father-

Weiss was then turned around by the same figure that imprisoned her father, roaring all of a sudden, " **What are you doing here?!** ", causing Weiss's torch to be tossed and dropped in the process, extinguishing on a nearby puddle of water.

"RUN, WEISS!", yelled Jacques at the time.

In the darkness, Weiss asked, "Who's there? Who are you?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna. And the master of this castle.", she growled, her golden eyes glowing in the darkness as she moves left.

The white-haired girl said, "My name is Weiss Schnee. I've come for my father. Please, let him out. Can't you see, he's sick."

" **Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!** ", argues Blake in the darkness.

Weiss pleaded, "But he could die! Please, I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you could do. He's my prisoner.", Blake angrily answers, moving again in the dark.

Weiss hoped, "Oh, there must be some way I can...", before she then said, "Wait!", to the girl in the darkness, looking back with fury before a moment later, the white-haired girl decided, "...take me instead."

" **You**...", growled Blake again to Weiss, before she realized, "...you would...take his place?", questioningly.

Jacques replied to his daughter, "Weiss, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did...would you let him go?", asks the Schnee girl.

The mysterious Belladonna girl answered, "Yes...but...you must promise to stay here forever.", before Weiss was curious why she's in the darkness.

"Come into the light.", Weiss asked Blake.

And then the figure began to come into the light, first, she revealed low-heeled boots on her feet with black stockings and white shorts on her legs, along with a furry black tail on the back of her body, then she reveals her arms had black fur all over with sharp claws, also wearing a black vest.

As Weiss started to become nervous, Blake entirely comes into the light, finally revealing her face, having long black-hair, but also having black fur everywhere on her body and face, with golden glowing eyes, sharp fangs and kitty ears, in a beastly form. She wasn't too big, but she was a few inches higher than Weiss.

Weiss, after seeing what Blake looked like, gasped in shock before turning to her father, Jacques saying, "No, Weiss! I won't let you do this!", but Weiss decided to come over to Blake, deciding, "...You have my word."

" **Done!** ", the black-haired beast said, and when going to free Weiss' father Jacques, the daughter falls on her knees and sobbed a little after covering her face in sadness.

Then her father comes over to her, saying as Weiss faced her father, "Weiss, listen to me, I'm old, I lived my life!", just before Jacques was then dragged away by Blake.

"Wait!", said Weiss, but Blake doesn't listen.

Her father reached out for his daughter as he was dragged, "Weiss!"

"Wait!", the white-haired daughter said, but no response.

* * *

As Blake comes outside the castle while dragging Jacques and ran towards an abandoned carriage across the entrance, the latter man begged, "No! Please! Weiss! Spare my daughter! Please!"

"She's no longer your concern!", said the black-haired beast to the man, before putting him in the carriage, Blake commanding to it before going back in the castle, "Take him to the village."

Magically, the carriage suddenly stood up and started travelling back to the village and exiting the castle, Jacques pleading, "Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!", as he was being taken back to the village.

* * *

Weiss, watching this from the prison tower, sobbed and cries that she feared she might not see her father again.


	10. The New Home

When Blake was going back upstairs to see what Weiss was doing, she heard Yang say, "Master?"

" _What?_ ", growled Blake to the candelabra Yang, turning to her.

Yang suggested, "Uh, since the girl is going to be with us for, quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.", before met with a roaring growl by Blake and nearly blowing all the candlelights on her again, before continuing up the stairs to see Weiss, Yang changing her mind, "But then again, maybe not.", smiling nervously.

As Blake goes to the prison tower where Weiss is, the latter says to her, "He didn't let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye...", as the former girl started to feel sorry for the white-haired girl.

"I'll show you to your room.", decides Blake.

Weiss asked, "My room...? Blake, but I thought..."

"You wanna- You wanna stay in the tower?", questions Blake (while in the fanfic Special Edition, she says, "You wanna stay in the tower?").

She answered, "No."

"Then follow me.", the black-haired beast told the girl.

* * *

As Blake was leading Weiss to her room while holding the candelabra Yang, Weiss looked around on the way there, looking at spooky and scary statues and art in the castle, gasping before she ran over to Weiss, holding onto Blake, causing the beast to turn her head to look at her, which Weiss was crying a few tears.

"Say something to her.", the candelabra Yang told Blake quietly.

The black-haired beast asked, "What? Oh. Yeah.", before talking to Weiss who's embracing her behind, "I...hope you like it here.", turning back to see Yang.

"Go on.", the yellow candelabra Yang continued quietly.

Blake then allowed Weiss, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the West-", asks the white-haired girl after letting go of Blake-

The beastly girl suddenly told her firmly, " **It's forbidden.** ", stopping for a few seconds as her words echo through the castle and startling Weiss, before she and Weiss continue walking to the latter's room.

* * *

Reaching Weiss' room, Blake opens the door for her as she said, "Now if you need anything, Weiss, my servants will attend you.", the white-haired girl coming in the room.

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner.", Yang told the beasly girl again quietly.

Blake told Weiss, "You will...join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!", slamming the door, shocking Weiss as she turns around to the door.

Saddened, Weiss comes over to the bed and started sobbing her heart out, as we pan out of the room, out of the castle, a blizzard weather happening outside...


	11. Cinder

Meanwhile, back at the village, we zoom in to the tavern in the village during the snowy weather, as Cinder was heard saying, "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong woman.", as we look in the tavern, where several people were having beer and wine, and Cinder was sitting in a hunting-like throne near the fireplace. "No one says no to Cinder.", she told.

"Yeah, you darn right.", Emerald answered as she comes over with a couple beers.

Cinder vengefully said, "Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated...", grabbing the two beers from Emerald and drinking them a bit just at the time the assistant was about to drink one of the two, continuing, "...why it's more than I can bear!", throwing the beer into the fireplace and blazing a bit of fire.

"More beer?", asks Emerald.

The black-haired pyrokinetic girl refused, "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.", turning her chair away from her assistant.

"Oh, you? Never.", comforted Emerald, facing her after Cinder turned away, before the latter turns her chair to another direction, as the green-haired girl said, "Cinder, you have got to pull yourself together.", trying to interact with her, but Cinder lays her head on her knuckles just as Emerald began to sing another song.

 **Emerald: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Cinder, looking so down in the dumps...**

As the assistant touches Cinder's face during the song, the pyro girl used her fire powers to blow Emerald back on the table where four men, Adam, Hazel, Arthur and Tyrian, were drinking at. Emerald, despite a bit covered with singed charcoal, continued singing, the four men cheering in agreement before Cinder turns her throne around again to face the fireplace. After Emerald sang a little to Cinder and turned her throne around, and Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan, after Emerald finishes her first verse, the three sigh as they were lovestruck and comforting Cinder.

 **Emerald: Every guy here loved to be you, Cinder, even when taking your lumps,**

 **There's no one in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favourite girl, everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not...very hard...to give it a whirl...**

 **No...one's...slick as Cinder, no one's quick as Cinder, no one's neck is incredibly thick as Cinder,**

 **For there's no one in town half as appraisal, perfect, a pure paragon,**

 **You can ask Adam, Arthur, Tyrian or Hazel, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on...**

While she sings this, Emerald then dances, steals a guy's belt then wraps it around Cinder's neck, who then swings on the belt causing Cinder to burn it off with her fire powers, and the green-haired assistant also danced on the table where Adam, Hazel, Arthur and Tyrian were drinking, bouncing and posing, before the four men grab her, rocking her back and forth while holding her limbs like an amusement park ride and in 3D, the camera shot facing in front of Emerald.

 **Four Men & Emerald: No...one's...been like Cinder, a king pin like Cinder, (Emerald: No one's got pretty, soft and cute cheeks like Cinder,)**

 **Cinder: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating, (Four Men & Emerald: My what a girl, that Cinder!)**

The green-haired assistant also touched Cinder's cheeks at the time this was sung, that Cinder then joined singing one part, and the four men with Emerald sang, cheers with their beers together.

 **Four Men: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips! (Emerald: Cinder is the best, and the rest is all drips!)**

In this part, Emerald, when Cinder proudly stood up from her throne and smiled, accidentally splashed her beer on Cinder's face, wetting her hair and face, Emerald nervously smiled and chuckled for her accident, that Cinder strongly punched her up in the air, and then causes a tavern fight against Adam, Hazel, Arthur and Tyrian.

 **Four Men: No...one...fights like Cinder, douses lights like Cinder, (Hazel: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Cinder,)**

 **Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan: While there's no one that's burly and brawny, (Cinder: As you see, it got fires with sparks,)**

 **Emerald: Not a bit of her's scraggly or scrawny, (Cinder: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with marks,)**

During this, Mercury, Roman and Neopolitan (during singing) were on a bench, then Cinder shows up and lifts the bench with the three, then funnily drops it on her assistant Emerald when the latter sang, and even the woman showed off her tattoos on her arms.

 **Four Men: No one hits like Cinder, matches wits like Cinder, (Emerald: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Cinder,)**

 **Cinder: I'm especially good at expectorating, *spits* (Four Men: Ten points for Cinder!)**

Cinder is also seen playing chess with another guy during this verse, and angrily blazes the chess table by throwing it towards the camera shot, as we also saw Cinder biting a piece of the belt from earlier as Emerald watched a bit, before the pyrokinetic girl spat a fireball, Adam, Arthur and Hazel giving a 10 points card while Tyrian gave it 9.2 points instead, the fireball spit bouncing off a bottle, off a chandelier and into the pot which Emerald was holding at the time, before she stumbled to the floor whilst on a stool at the time.

The black-haired pyro woman then showed everyone of her talent of eating a dozen eggs quickly and easily at that time, while Emerald attempts to do it too, but the eggs splat on her face in a failure.

 **Cinder: When I was little, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large,**

 **And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge...!**

 **Four Men: No...one...flares like Cinder, makes those beauts like Cinder, (Emerald: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Cinder!)**

 **Cinder: I use antlers in all of my decorating! (Four Men & Tavern People: My what a girl, Cinder!)**

In the conclusion of the song as the four men sang, Cinder showed Emerald her pyrokinetic powers at a beer barrel, giving Adam, Tyrian, Hazel and Arthur more beer to drink, the woman coming back to her throne while tromping, and afterwards, the four men and the tavern people sang, Adam, Tyrian, Hazel and Arthur once again help carry Cinder on her throne and move a bit. Emerald, screaming a bit because the throne was about to drop on her by the four men, tries to escape after ran on the Grimm Ursa skin rug, but she was too late, as the throne was dropped on Emerald, not too painful, while the people in the tavern cheered for Cinder.

Then, all of a sudden, Weiss' father, Jacques, who travelled back to the village from the castle, panics, "Help! Someone help me!", while one person accidentally spilled beer on a man's pants when she was serving him.

"Jacques?", asked the bartender.

Cinder watches as the man pleaded, "Please, please, I need your help!", grabbing hold onto a man before coming over to Adam, Tyrian, Arthur and Hazel's table, grabbing Adam by the collar in fear as he said, "She's got here, she's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?", questions Adam.

Jacques's face came closer to Adam, answering, "Weiss!", the man letting go of Adam and shaking Tyrian, "We must go! Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down, Mr. Jacques. Who's got Weiss locked in a dungeon?", grins Cinder.

The man told her, paranoid, "Blake! A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!", looking around for the others' reactions.

But instead of being scared, the four men for example looked at each other, and suddenly laughed to Weiss' father's words with Tyrian insanely laughing the most, while others ignored his words.

"Is it a big beast?", maniacally smiled Tyrian, coming over near Jacques and startling him.

He answered, "Huge!"

"With a pair of scary and menacing glowing eyes?", Hazel adds, pointing to his eyes.

Jacques told him, "Hideously ugly and scary!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?", Arthur playfully says, almost biting Jacques' arm, but Tyrian and Hazel push him around.

The man confirms, "Yes, yes! Will you help me?", before he is pushed to the floor by Hazel

"All right, Mr. Schnee. We'll help you out.", said Cinder.

Jacques' head lifts up to look at Cinder, saying, "You will?", before he was dragged by Tyrian and Hazel back to the entrance of the door, smiling, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

But Jacques was thrown out of the tavern, out into the white cold, shivering snow.

"Crazy old Jacques.", Adam said to his three pals as they walk to get another beer in the tavern.

Tyrian cackles, "He's always good for a laugh!"

Cinder, watching what happened, ponders, "Crazy old Jacques, hmm? Crazy old Jacques...", before she, after another moment, starts singing her reprise, talking to Emerald, who was under her throne.

 **Cinder: Emerald, I'm afraid I've been thinking, (Emerald: A dangerous pastime?) I know, b** **ut that wacky old coot is Weiss' father, and his sanity's only so-so,**

 **Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that looney old man,**

 **See, I promised myself I'd be married to Weiss, and right now, I'm evolving a plan!**

After Cinder helped get Emerald out under her throne and grabbed her by the collar during this, and after the verse, she started whispering to her assistant, "If I..."

"Yes?", Emerald asked while Adam, Tyrian, Hazel and Arthur try to listen, between the two's whispering conversation.

"Then we...", Cinder planned, whispering again.

Emerald was not sure quietly, "No, would we?", as Cinder continued whispering her plan.

"Guess!", she said.

The assistant Emerald gets the idea, saying to Cinder, "Now I get it!", before the black-haired woman and she says, "Let's go!", the two began to dance and waltz for the final part of the reprise, with Mercury, Roman, Neopolitan, Adam, Tyrian, Arthur and Hazel watching and dancing.

 **Cinder & Emerald: No...one...plots like Cinder, (Cinder: Takes cheap shots like me, Cinder) Emerald: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Cinder!**

 **Tavern People: So her marriage we soon will be celebrating... My what a girl, CINDER!**

As we zoom out of the tavern and pan out to see outside the tavern in the bitter cold blizzard at the end of the song, Jacques was seen walking through the blizzard, asking with the fading cheers of the tavern people,

"Will no one help me?"


	12. Pyrrha, Nora and Sun

Back in the castle when we fade in from the last chapter, Weiss was still crying her heart out on the bed in her room, burying her face in the bed, before teapot sounds were heard a few times.

Weiss lifts her head up after crying, asking, "Who is it?"

"It's Pyrrha Nikos, dear."

The white-haired girl then comes to the door, and when she opens it a little, she looks down to see that Pyrrha was a human-shaped teapot, coming in with her daughter Nora, who is also a human-shaped teacup, along with a couple milk cup and sugar cup assistants.

"I'd thought you might want a spot of tea.", Pyrrha said at this time.

Weiss, gasping in shock, slowly backs up and says, "You're...you're a-", accidentally bumping into a human-shaped wardrobe.

The wardrobe, Sun, suddenly wakes up and said politely, "Oh! Careful!", startling Weiss.

"This is impossible.", said Weiss as she was surprised, "You all can talk."

Sun told her, laying a bit on the bed, "I know it is. But, here we are."

"Told you, she was pretty, mama, didn't I?", Nora nodded to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha said as she poured tea into Nora, "Alright Nora now, that'll do.", while the two cups put milk and sugar too, Nora starting to move over to Weiss. "Slowly now, don't spill."

"Thank you.", smiled Weiss, grabbing the human-shaped teacup Nora and about to drink the tea.

Nora childishly asked, "Wanna see me do a trick?", Weiss not drinking the tea yet and looking at the small teacup Nora. The teacup took a deep breath, and then makes bubbles on the top like a sound of drinking through a straw.

"Nora!", said Pyrrha.

The teacup stops her trick, apologizing to her mother, "Oops. Sorry.", chuckling.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.", comforts Pyrrha.

The wardrobe Sun included, "We all think so."

"I lost my father. My dreams, everything.", Weiss saddened while Pyrrha, Nora and Sun felt bad.

Pyrrha confides, "Cheer up, girl. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. Oh, listen to me jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Nora?", to Weiss, before she realizes it's almost dinner, calling to Nora as the teapot and teacup then left the room.

"Bye!", Nora says before she left.

After, Sun continued, "Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner? Oh, let's see what I got in my drawers!", opening his wardrobe to show some clothes, but it was a bit infested with a few harmless moths. He immediately closes the wardrobe, blushing in embarrassment, "Oh. How embarrassing.", chuckling, opening the wardrobe again and pulling out a pink dress for Weiss, saying, "Ah, here we are! You would look ravishing in this one."

"That's very kind of you, but...I'm not going to dinner.", said Weiss to Sun.

The human-shaped wardrobe gasps, "But you must! It will look amazing."

"Okay, dinner is served. Whenever you're ready.", a familiar voice, Ruby was heard outside the room waiting for an answer, Weiss hearing this.


	13. Blake's Dinner Request

In Blake's room with the fireplace and chair, the black-haired furry beast Blake was pacing back and forth as she was waiting for Weiss to get ready for dinner, with the candelabra Yang and teapot Pyrrha watching her.

"What's taking so long?", impatiently asked Blake, "I told Weiss to calm down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!"

Pyrrha excused, "Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl Weiss has lost her father and her freedom in one day."

"Master, have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell-", said Yang.

Blake answers, "Of course I have! I'm not a fool."

"Good. So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof, the spell is broken.", the candelabra planned, "We'll be human again by midnight."

Pyrrha discussed, "Oh, it's not this easy, Yang, these things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt.", said Yang.

Blake said as she buries her face with her hands, before turning to Blake and Yang after uncovering her face, "Oh, it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm... Well, look at me!", growling a bit.

When Yang shrugs at Pyrrha, the latter told Blake, "Oh, you must help her to see past all that."

"I don't know how.", thought the black-haired beast.

Pyrrha glared, jumps down to a cushion and then quickly walks and hops on a table, teaching the beastly girl, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up. Try to act like a gentlewoman.", as Blake listens to her, standing straight and acting like a gentlewoman.

"Ah, yes. And when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile.", glees Yang, making a smile for example.

After Blake tried her best to smile with her fangs and her glowing golden eyes still, the teapot taught her, "But don't frighten Weiss."

"Impress her with your rapier wit.", Yang added, as Blake listens to both the candelabra Yang and teapot Pyrrha's advices.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above of all," Yang almost finished as Blake, not handling anymore advice, listens to Yang and Pyrrha both say, "You must control your temper!", then the three hear the door about to open, Yang saying, "Here she is!"

Blake shot up with surprise, awaiting the one coming in the room...

...

"Hello. Evening.", the clock Ruby says, turning out to be the one opening the door a little.

Yang and Pyrrha unsurprised, answer, "Oh. It's only you, Ruby.", while Blake frowns disappointingly.

"Well, where is she?", the beast Blake questioned Ruby.

Ruby asked, "Who?"

"Weiss Schnee. The girl I asked for dinner. About an hour ago?", reminds the black-haired beast.

The red clock jogged her memory, "Oh!", chuckling, "The girl! Weiss, yes. The...well, yes, actually, she is in the process of...uh, circumstances, meaning what they are, oh...", stuttering a few times in fear, before she told the master in worry and uneasiness, "She's not coming..."

Silence happens outside the room, until all of a sudden, the beastly girl responded;

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?-?!** "

Blake suddenly bursts through the doors of her living room, running to go to Weiss' room, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha following, the clock saying, "Your grace! Your eminence! Just calm down this minute!", as Blake quickly went up the stairs, going to Weiss' room door in a few moments while Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha catch up with her.

"WEISS!", Blake roars, knocking on the door loudly, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

Weiss was heard answering, "I'm not hungry.", not in the mood as Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha were not liking this.

"You'll come out now! I'll... **I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!** ", the beast Blake yelled.

Yang told the master, "Master, we could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please. Attempt to be a gentlewoman.", begs Ruby.

Blake firmly told her friends, "But, she's being so _difficult!_ "

"Gently. Gently...", Pyrrha calmed her.

The beast girl follows the teapot's advice, then asking Weiss gently in a sarcastic mood, "Will you come down to dinner."

"No.", said Weiss from outside the room, startling Blake a bit, pointing to the door to Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha to prove her point, annoyed.

Ruby eased, "Heh, heh. Suave, gent-eel.", grinning in embarrassment.

"It would give me great...pleasure...", gently said Blake, her furry black tail swinging a bit and her kitty ears moving for a second, before the beastly black-haired girl switches to a bit of anger in her speech, "...if you would join me for dinner..."

The clock Ruby covered her mouth, stuttering, "A-heh, heh, we say please.", quickly with uneasiness.

"...Please?", asked Ruby sarcastically.

Weiss answers outside the room, "No, thank you!", much to Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha's shock.

"You CAN'T stay in there forever!", shouted Blake.

The other girl argued, "Yes, I can!"

"FINE!", decides Blake in fury, because roaring in a fit of rage, "Then go ahead and _**STTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRVVVVEEEE!**_ ", while Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha cover their ears due to the noise. The beast then said to the other three associates, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat AT ALL!", before growling angrily as she ran across the hallway, slamming the big door behind, causing the hallway to rumble as a small slab of concrete hit Yang harmlessly.

Pyrrha says to Ruby and Yang, "Oh dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?"

"Okay, that does it. Yang, sis, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.", said and arranged Ruby.

Her candelabra sister Yang salutes, "You can count on me, baby sister Ruby.", starting to march back and forth by the door like a soldier.

"Okay, Pyrrha. Well, we guess we'll be going downstairs and start cleaning up. Maybe have dinner eventually.", Ruby said to her friend as she and Pyrrha start going back downstairs.

* * *

Back with Blake in another part of the castle, arriving at her forbidden West Wing, she mutters to herself, "I ask Weiss nicely, but she refuses.", throwing a wrecked chair away from her path, going over to the magic rose and magic mirror on a small table, asking herself, "Well-well, what does she want me to do? BEG?!", before looking at the mirror, grabbing it, and commanding the mirror, "Show me the girl Weiss Schnee."

In a few seconds, the magic mirror summons a surveillance image of the disappointed Weiss and the wardrobe Sun in the former's room, the latter saying, "...but it's really not so bad once you get to know her. Why don't you give her a chance?", asking Weiss.

"I don't wanna get to know her. I don't want to have anything to do with her!", the white-haired girl answered.

Blake, after she watched this from the mirror, then turns the mirror away, saying hopelessly, "I'm just fooling myself...she'll never see me as anything...but a monster."

Another petal falls from the enchanted rose, the rose she had got from Glinda, the enchantress that cursed Blake, her servants and the castle.

"It's hopeless.", facepalms Blake, sobbing a bit, fading to black again.


	14. Yang and Ruby

Fading from black at the last chapter and at Weiss' room, the white-haired girl finally peeks out of her room door, to see no one outside the room, while the weather outside was snowing, and she then left the room.

Even though earlier in the last chapter, she fought with Blake that she would not eat dinner, she started getting a bit hungry now.

As she started walking downstairs, three candlelights were seen behind a curtain on the bottom, a couple voices saying, "Oh, no. Oh, no.", and "Oh, yes, oh, yes, yes yes!"

The two come out, revealing the featherduster Jaune and the candelabra Yang, the latter who was supposed to guard Weiss' room door earlier.

"I've been burnt by you before.", smiled Jaune.

Yang romantically chuckled and embraced him, before gasping to see Weiss starting to go downstairs, "Oh my gosh, she has emerged!", realizing she finally got out of her room, while Weiss went down the stairs.

* * *

The teapot Pyrrha, was settling the teacup Nora in the cupboard with other human-shaped teacups, "Come on, into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters."

"But I'm not...sleepy...", yawns Nora.

Pyrrha corrects, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not...", Nora drowsily said, before Pyrrha closes the cupboard.

Then Pyrrha heard a pan clatter, hearing the stove named Lie Ren, "I work and I slave all day long, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!"

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.", Pyrrha told Lie.

Ruby also said, who is with Pyrrha, "Well if you ask me, she was being stubborn, after all she can say please."

"But if the master Blake doesn't learn to control her temper, she'll never break the-", Pyrrha explains, before Weiss comes in the kitchen to see what's going on.

The clock Ruby interrupts kindly, "Splendid to see you out and about finally, Weiss."

"Just wondering, who are you?", politely asked Weiss.

She introduced herself, "I am Ruby Rose, head of the household.", about to kiss her hand as Weiss kneeled down, but all of a sudden, the candelabra Yang comes and shows up next to Ruby. "Oh. This is my sister Yang Xiao Long.", she nods, introducing her candelabra sister to Weiss.

"Enchante, cheri Weiss.", greeted Yang, kissing her hand too.

Ruby explains more detail, "If there's...anything we...can do to make your stay more comfortable...", as when during this, she was trying to explain while Yang was kissing Weiss' hand, before Yang burns Ruby's clock hand playfully again like earlier.

"I am a little hungry.", Weiss mentioned.

The teapot Pyrrha's eyes shot up in surprise, smiling, "You are?", to the white-haired girl, saying to the other pots, "Did you hear that? She's hungry!", calling out to Lie, "Start the fire!", as the stove started cooking, "Break out the silver, wake the china!", while dozens of spoons, forks and knife utensils came out of the drawer.

"Remember what the master Blake said...?", clenched Ruby to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha answers, "Oh, please. I'm not about to let the poor child Weiss go hungry."

"All right, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-", said Ruby to not let things go haywire again between Weiss and Blake.

Yang disappoints, "Ruby, I am surprised at you, sis! Weiss is not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here!", to Ruby, before letting Weiss follow her, "Right this way, mademoiselle Weiss."

"Well, keep it down. If the master Blake finds out about this, it'll be our necks.", said Ruby to her sister, worried.

The candelabra said, "Of course, of course. What is dinner, without a little...music?", to Ruby, before the door on her sister swings and sends the clock flying across the kitchen.

"Music?!", questions Ruby frantically when this happens, before landing in a bowl of batter.


	15. Be Our Guest

As Yang comes on the dinner table with Weiss coming over, a song started as Yang began to sing, a spotlight shone upon her.

 **Yang: Ma cherie mademoiselle Weiss, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight,**

 **And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents...! Your dinner.**

When she introduced this song, Yang grabbed a yellow miniature top hat and a match, Weiss sits down on an enchanted chair, and the silver plates and pots were awaiting their part from the kitchen, before they all show up on the table, as Weiss smiles to this song that will be entertaining.

 **Yang: Be. Our. Guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin round your neck cheri and we provide the rest,**

 **Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, why the only thing to serve, try the grey stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me, ask the dishes!**

During this part, the chair puts a napkin on Weiss, the enchanted plates and pots showing her some foods, while Yang holds a plate of delicious delicacies, letting Weiss try the grey delicacy, which tasted delicious. The yellow candelabra shows the white-haired girl the plates coming out of the drawer, dancing as the plates and utensils make a replica of the Eiffel Tower.

 **Yang: They can sing, they can dance, after all this, this is France, and the dinner here is never second best,**

 **Go on, and fold your menu, take a glance and then, you'll be our guest, oui our guest, be our guest!**

 **Chorus: Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding "en flambe"! (Yang: We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!)**

 **Yang: You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared, no one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining,**

Yang then gives Weiss a menu to look at the food as she and the plates with food continue dancing, as Weiss tries the other foods that pass by, before the blueberry pie that passes by had Ruby emerging from it, since she landed in the batter last chapter, with Yang helping heat the pie and covering Ruby in charcoal before harmlessly fainting in the pie, the candelabra showing Weiss a big bowl of strawberry punch, enchanted spoons jumping in and making water stunts like in the pool and Yang rising from the strawberry bowl fountain.

 **Yang: We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks, (Beer Cups: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!)**

 **Chorus: Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass, to be our guest, (Yang: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!)**

 **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

In this part, Yang put a beer cup on a knife teeter-tottering to other knives with beer cups in a chain reaction with Weiss entertained, and Ruby, cleaning herself up from the charcoal and pie, sees the beer cups and Yang's performance, attempting to tell them to be quiet, but with no response. The red-black-haired clock then tries to get one of the enchanted beer cups, but a blue spotlight shone on her, Yang singing the solemn part of the song.

 **Yang: Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving, she's not whole without a soul to wait upon,**

 **Oh, those good old days when we were useful...suddenly, those good old days are gone,**

 **So long we've been rusting, leaving so much more than dusting, leaving exercise, a chance to use our skills!**

 **Most days we just lay around the castle...flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in and oopsy-daisy!**

During this part in the song, Ruby felt a bit ashamed and smiled nervously, before snow-like particles fall down on both Ruby and Yang with a christmas bell sound, not interrupting the song, the clock examining this, looking up to show salt and pepper shakers were raining the particles down. Afterwards, Ruby's sister helps brush the salt and pepper off her, and begging her not to leave during her song without interruptions, before the clock slipped and landed head-first into green jello. Unable to get out, her solemn part of the song turns happy again as she jumps on the spoon, freeing Ruby and sending her across the table, before we then see Pyrrha singing back in the kitchen cheerfully.

 **Pyrrha: It's a guest, it's a guest, sakes alive, well I'll be blessed, wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed,**

 **With dessert, she'll have tea, and my dear, that's fine with me, while the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,**

 **I'll get warm, piping hot, heavens sakes, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed,**

 **We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? For you, our guest, (Chorus: She's our guest!) She's our guest! (She's our guest!)**

When Pyrrha was singing, she was delighted as the teapot dances with the napkins and teacups, coming to a part with boiling pots whistling to the tune of the song as Pyrrha notices a spot, before the milk and sugar cups help clean her dirty spot up, before she hops onto the tray with her teacup daughter Nora, the milk and sugar cups, and the napkins, arriving next to Weiss, offering the white-haired girl another spot of tea, while three vases with yellow, purple and pink flowers started sprinkling and spreading petals on the table, one of the vases giving one pink flower to Weiss.

As several featherdusters were dancing on the table as they sweep up the flower petals in unity and musically, Ruby tried to interrupt them but to no avail, "No, people, party's over, line up, a- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!", as she then ran from the featherdusters.

 **Chorus: Be our guest, be our guest, our command is your request, it's been so long since we've had anybody here, and we're obssessed!**

 **With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please, while the candlelights are glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going...**

During this, dozens of plates, glassware and cups were dancing to the rhythm, before we see more dozens of candlelights moving altogether like a cabaret, which reveals the yellow candelabra Yang on top of a big cake, before she began to climax conclusion of the song. Yang uses the miniature golden top hat, singing and placing it on her head, dancing with the waltzing sugarcups matching Yang's dance, showing several big cakes.

Weiss gasps in surprise and happiness as a big chandelier with dancing forks comes down, while this creates a big delicious extravaganza with the cakes, chandelier and dancing foods, that Weiss began to dance to the song too whilst sitting. Ruby at the time sees what's happening in the climatic conclusion of the song, and she decides to dance along to the rhythm too.

 **Yang: Course...by...course! One by one! Till you shout, (Chorus: Enough, I'm done!) Then we'll sing you up to sleep as you digest,**

 **Chorus & Yang: Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now, let's eat up, be our guest, be our guest, be out guest, please, be...our...GUEST...!**

As all the enchanted singers and dancers sang the last part of the song, several champagne bottles blasted out, and when Ruby was dancing and having fun in the song's finale with Pyrrha, Nora and the others, Yang came beside her as she did a final pose, ending the song and astonishing Weiss.

"Bravo! That was wonderful.", gleed Weiss, applauding to the performance.

The clock Ruby appreciated with the other enchanted objects were going back to the kitchen after the song, "Thank you," chuckling, "Thank you, mademoiselle Weiss. Good show, wasn't it? Everyone.", applauding to the other enchanted friends as they left the table, before yawning, looking at her clock on her chest. "My goodness, look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed...", she told Weiss.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle a-", Weiss excited sweetly.

Ruby, looking at her sister, said, "Enchanted?", chuckling while the candelabra sister Yang agreed by nodding, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?", as the two sisters cringe to see a enchanted fork crawling by whilst she said this.

"I...figured it out for myself.", the white-haired girl answered, "I'd like to look around. If that's alright."

Yang suggests, "Ooh! Would you like a tour?"

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea.", Ruby warned, before privately telling her sister Yang, "We can't let her go...poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean...?", mentioning a reference to the West Wing without saying the place.

Weiss overheard this, "Perhaps, you two would like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.", to the two sisters.

"Oh, no. Actually, yes. I do.", the red-black-haired clock said, finally agreeing, keeping her cool, Yang smiling at her sister.


	16. The West Wing (The Rose)

After they left the dinner room, Yang and Ruby were giving Weiss a tour of one of the castle's hallways with several knight armor, while the footrest Zwei was helping the candelabra and clock.

"As you can see, the psuedo-facade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late neoclassic baroque period. And, as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it.", educated Ruby during the tour as Weiss looked around in the hallway, the knight armour's helmets turning to look at the white-haired girl, and at the end of her sentence, she laughed a bit, wiping a tear from her eye. "Now, where was I?", she said, before noticing the knight armour's looking at Weiss, the red clock turning behind to face the armours, saying, "As you were!", causing the armours to turn their heads in the normal direction. "Now then, if I may draw attention to the flying buttresses above the-", she said as she was about to continue the tour for Weiss, but she notices Weiss not there at the moment, "Uh, mademoiselle Weiss?"

Weiss was seen slowly going up the stairs, Yang and Zwei also watching this with Ruby, as the three start running towards the girl in worry, and the candelabra Yang and clock Ruby manage to stop the girl in her tracks.

"What's up there?", the white-haired girl asks.

The clock Ruby answers, "Where, there? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing, dusty, dull, very boring.", the candelabra Yang nodding again in agreement with her sister.

"Ah, so that's the West Wing...", interested Weiss.

Yang looks at her sister, glaring a bit, "Nice going, sis."

"I wonder what Blake's hiding up there...", the girl wondered.

The candelabra asked, "H-hiding? The master Blake is hiding nothing."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden.", corrects Weiss, walking past the two sisters and going a few steps, who the latter two come in front of the girl again.

Ruby suggests, "That's, uh- Mademoiselle Weiss, uh, would like to, uh...see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later.", the white-haired beauty responded, going up a few more steps.

Once again, Ruby and Yang come in front, the latter saying, "The gardens, or-or...the library, perhaps!"

"You have a library?", said Weiss, surprised.

Ruby nods, "Oh, yes, yes indeed."

"With books!", Yang told Weiss.

Ruby agrees, "Yeah, scads of books!", playfully in laughter as the two sisters start to bond instead of argue again, distracted with the library idea.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Cloudbursts!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied by every author who ever set pen to paper! Ha ho-ho!"

But as Yang and Ruby were having fun with the library idea and laughing together, Weiss was about to join them, but unfortunately, her curiosity gets the best of her, as when the two sisters were wandering to the library while distracted, Zwei also following, Weiss alone slowly goes upstairs, seeing spooky statues and a few ruined pictures in the hallway of the West Wing.

Looking at a big broken glass mirror, Weiss continues on to the front of the West Wing door, before stopping to think that something bad might happen if she doesn't listen to the rules that Blake warned her of the forbidden part of the castle.

Full of curiosity, she then opens the door slightly in the West Wing, looking in to see a ruined and torn interior of the room, while a tune from the Aquarium music piece from Carnival of the Animals by Camille Saint-Saens was heard.

Going through some of the wrecked furnishings in the West Wing and almost accidentally toppling a small table, Weiss also sees a destroyed-like bed, and she then gasps as she saw a painting to her left.

The painting, shows a slight familiar resemblance of Blake, only showing beautiful amber eyes and fair skin, as the lower portion and part of the left and right sides of the painting was ripped and slashed.

Curious and a bit suspicious, Weiss peeled her eyes as she came over closer to the painting, she was about to move the lower portion in place, before she was distracted as she saw a pink glow to her right, stopping her from examining the painting, as the white-haired girl slowly comes toward the lone small table to find a beautiful red rose, blooming and glowing pink as Weiss came over and looked at it in another iconic Disney fashion.

Impressed by the sight of the glowing enchanted rose, she removes the glass cover shielding the rose, and, almost at the brink of curiosity and finding out more about the rose as she was about to touch it, a shadow looms over Weiss as she then gasps to see the inevitable.

Blake.

The black-haired beastly girl snorts, then comes over to the table near Weiss, grabbing the glass cover and putting on the rose, protecting it again, before Blake glares at the white-haired girl in anger.

"Why did you come here?", darkly asked Blake, finding out she disobeyed the rules of going to the West Wing.

Weiss innocently apologized, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"I warned you never to COME HERE!", Blake shouted at her.

The other girl was becoming a bit frightened, "I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you realize what you COULD HAVE **DONE?!** ", abusively says the black-haired beast, before she slashes and ruins the table Weiss was near at.

Weiss backs up to a ruined drawer, worried in fright, "Please! Stop!"

"GET OUT!", Blake yelled at the white-haired girl loudly, before Weiss listens to her as she starts running out of the room, as the beast angrily destroys the wrecked drawer Weiss backed up to and another, before she roared; " _ **GEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!**_ ", as Weiss escapes the West Wing and ran as quickly as she could, frightened.

Back in the West Wing with Blake, she was panting in fury after she yelled, before realizing she couldn't control her temper and she had actually yelled and acted like a monster in front of Weiss, she saddenly facepalmed, feeling terribly sorry of what she had done, she thought to herself, "What have I done..."


	17. Blake Fights the Grimm

Downstairs when the candelabra Yang and clock Ruby was strolling through the hallway and coming up a few stairs, the former said, "I can't even imagine how many books were there in the library. Gee, that was amazing."

"I know, right sis? I mean, that amount has years of reading-", Ruby nodded, before she and Yang gasp to see Weiss quickly coming down the stairs in fright and in a hurry.

Yang stutters, "Wh-where are you going?", as Weiss ran past the two.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!", rushed Weiss in a hurry, scared as she opens the front door.

Ruby and Yang begged her not to go, the former pleads, "Oh, no, please! Please, wait!", as Weiss leaves.

Getting on her horse, Weiss and the horse try to hurry through the forest and the snowy weather, but the horse becomes a little startled and frightened, and suddenly the girl gasps as she sees scary Beowolves coming!

As the Grimm come closer, the girl and the horse try to escape as the Beowolves take pursuit, through the snow, but when one tries to catch up and bite the horse, the Beowolf hits a tree while the others were still chasing after them.

At one point, Weiss and the horse accidentally end up on a frozen lake, breaking the ice while the horse tried it's best to get out of the lake while the Beowolves were trying to catch them, another one of the Beowolves falling into the cold lake.

When Weiss and the horse escaped from the lake, the two continued their attempt to escape from the Beowolves but suddenly several of them appeared in front, causing Weiss to fall off the horse, and the animal's strap wraps around a branch!

The white-haired girl sees this as the Grimm were cornering the horse and preparing to attack, but the horse kicks one of them and another Beowolf jumped on his back, before it suddenly was stabbed was Weiss, who she had her sword just for emergencies.

Looking at the cornering dozen Beowolves about to attack, she managed to stab a few with her sword as she tried not to get hurt or brutally attacked by the Grimm, but one of the Grimm threw her sword away much to the girl's fear, and as another pinned her to the ground, with a Beowolf in front of the frightened girl, preparing to lunge and attack...

...but the Beowolf was then swiped by someone miraculously.

Blake!

The beast roared at the Beowolf attacking Weiss and then she brutally killed the Grimm with her claws while the white-haired girl watches. Fearlessly, she protects Weiss from the several Grimm, and Blake then barged through the Beowolves, starting to try killing trying to kill all the menacing Grimm by first of all slashing a couple, but several of them were biting her back while rips were heard as the girl howls in pain with the worried Weiss watching, but Blake manages to get the Beowolves off her and killed any of them that got on her back, eventually sending one hitting a tree, and a couple of the Grimm, the beast kept slashing and brutally killing them, while the rest of the remaining Beowolves got scared and retreated into the bitter cold.

Drenched in a bit of blood and hurt with a wound on her arm, Blake moaned when seeing Weiss and the horse, groaning before she falls to the snowy ground.

Worried, Weiss gets her sword back from the snow before, without hesitation, comes over to Blake, and then carries Blake bridal-style, eventually putting her on the horse as Weiss lead the horse and the hurt Blake back to the castle.

* * *

Later on, Weiss and Blake were in the latter's living room inside the castle, while the clock Ruby, candelabra Yang, teapot Pyrrha, teacup Nora, featherduster Jaune and footrest Zwei were helping.

Pyrrha pours hot water on a bowl, while Weiss helps with the towel, putting in in the hot water, looking at the furry black-haired beast Blake trying to lick her wounds.

"Here now. Don't do that.", Weiss told Blake, the latter growling at her with her golden glowing eyes, as Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Zwei were taking a few steps back. The white-haired girl then tries to tend Blake's wound as the beast moves her arm in all places unsurely, telling her, "Just hold...still...", before she places the towel on the beast's wound when she was moving it.

Blake roars in pain, " **RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!** ", causing Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Zwei to hide behind a table in fear, the beast yelling at the un-frightened Weiss, "THAT HURTS!", causing the other girl's hair to blow in the wind caused by her shout.

"If you just hold still, it wouldn't as hurt as much!", argues Weiss.

Blake talks back, "If you haven't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!", angered the white-haired girl.

The black-haired beast, trying to think of another compliant, then said, "Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!", surprising Weiss and thinking she won the argument.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper.", Weiss said to Blake, winning the argument between her and the other, which surprises the latter, while Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Zwei come out of hiding to look what's going on, and then walks over. "Now hold still. This might sting a little.", she then said to Blake, before when putting the towel on her wound, Blake tries her best not to roar in pain, but grunt instead while looking away. "By the way...thank you...for saving my life.", Weiss thanked Blake.

The beast, listening to what Weiss has said, replied, "You're welcome.", starting the beginning of a wonderful romance.


	18. Cinder's Scheme with Salem

Meanwhile again at the village tavern later that night, Cinder and Emerald were sitting in a table with a mysterious person, saying, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said you'd make him worth my while.", before Cinder pulls out a small bag of gold coins, and revealing the mysterious person to be the sinister Salem, impressed, "Ah. I'm listening."

"It's like this; I've got my heart set on marrying Weiss. But she needs a little...persuasion.", evilly plans Cinder to Salem.

Emerald agrees, "Turned him down flat.", chuckling before Cinder hits her assistant with her elbow, causing her beer to be stuck on her mouth.

"Everyone knows her father Jacques is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a beast named Blake in a castle.", says the pyrokinetic girl.

Salem points out, "Jacques is harmless."

"The point is, Weiss would do _anything_ to keep him from being locked up.", Cinder told her point.

Emerald gets the beer on her mouth out, also agreeing, "Yeah. Even marry her.", before Cinder was about to use her fire powers on Emerald, but she doesn't.

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?", asks Salem, Cinder grinning and Emerald nodding yes. She sighed, "Oh, that is despicable...", before she then laughs evilly, "I LOVE it!"

* * *

At Weiss' house, Jacques was heard saying as he gathered some stuff, "If no one would help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes-yes, everything, the- I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow, I'll get Weiss out of there!", before leaving his house, going off into the night to search for the castle.

Cinder and Emerald meanwhile arrive at the same place after Jacques left, coming in the door as the former calls, "Weiss? Jacques?!"

"Oh, well. Heh-heh. Guess it's not gonna work after all-", jokes the green-haired assistant, before she was grabbed by the throat by Cinder.

The black-haired woman said, "We have to come back sometime. And when we do, we'll be ready for them.", shaking Emerald and throwing her down on the snow. "Emerald, don't move from that spot, until Weiss and her father come home!"

"But...but...I-", Emerald reached out for her friend, before angrily saying, "Aw, nuts!", hitting a big wheel, causing snow on it to drop on her.


	19. The Library

The next morning at the castle, Blake, Ruby and Yang were on a balcony watching Weiss and the horse below walking in the snow. And she was also having fun with the footrest Zwei, playing in the snow before hugging Weiss.

The beast Blake, surprised by Weiss' compassion and happiness for her, touches her bandaged wound, saying, "I've never felt this way about anyone.", thinking and then mellowly saying, "I wanna do something for Weiss.", frowning and asking the clock Ruby for advice, "But what?"

"Well...there's the usual things, flowers, chocolates, promises that you don't attempt to keep.", the red-black-haired clock Ruby gave ideas.

The candelabra Yang comes over, "Ah, no, no. It has to be something very special, something that's sparks her interest... Wait a minute! Blake, I just know the perfect thing Weiss will like!"

* * *

Later that day, the happy Blake was leading Weiss to a door, saying, "Weiss, there's something I wanna show you.", smiling with care, before opening the door slightly and closing it a bit, saying to the white-haired girl, "But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise.", which Weiss wasn't sure, and then sweetly closed her eyes.

Opening the doors after checking Weiss had closed her eyes, Blake holds her hand as the two went in the room.

"Can I open them?", Weiss asks.

Blake answered, "No, no, not yet. Wait here.", as Weiss stood, the black-haired beast coming over to the curtains to open them, which lightens up the room.

"Now, can I open them?", said the other girl.

She finally told the white-haired girl, "Alright. Now.", smiling.

When Weiss opened her eyes, she was ultimately amazed to see a gigantic library, with about almost like a million books, the girl saying, "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books all my life!"

"You...you like it?", the black-haired furry beast asked.

Weiss twirled around, "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours.", offered Blake.

The other thanked, "Thank you so much...", holding Blake's furry hands as the two looked at each other in romance.

Outside the room, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Jaune were watching, the teapot Pyrrha gasping and saying to her friends, "Would you look at that?"

"Well, I'll be...", the clock Ruby gleed.

The candelabra Yang cheered, "Ha ha! I know it would work!"

"What? What worked, guys?", the teacup Nora questions curiously.

Ruby answered, "Well, it's very encouraging, kid."

"Isn't this exciting? That's great news!", Jaune said before going with Yang and Ruby.

Nora asks her mother Pyrrha, "I didn't see anything!"

"Come along, Nora. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.", Pyrrha said as she and Nora follow the other three.

The teacup asked, "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom!", as the five go on to their duties in the castle for this part of this happy day.


	20. Something There

**Note: The next chapter of this story will be a Special Edition chapter for RealD 3D and IMAX formats, Human Again.**

Later on in the castle, Weiss and Blake were eating at the dinner table near the window for breakfast, Pyrrha and Nora with the milk and sugar cups help make porridge for the both of them. As Weiss was sipping hers with a spoon, she looks at Blake and gasps a little when she sees the beast eating her porridge in a mess, getting porridge on her face and on the table. Pyrrha and Nora see this too, and the two help Blake use a spoon after she cleaned her face from the porridge. She scoops a bit of her food and tries eating it, even though it's been so long since she ate with a spoon, while Nora laughs a bit and her teapot mother Pyrrha glares at her.

Weiss, watching, decides to not use her spoon and pick up the bowl and readying to sip it like a spoon, while Blake, seeing what Weiss is doing, picks up the bowl, both cheering their dishes, before the two sip their food in romance.

* * *

Then, outside the castle in the snow, Weiss was helping feed the birds, and gives the furry friendly beast bird seed, as another song was heard, but focusing on Blake and Weiss' thoughts for each other.

 **Weiss: There's something sweet, and almost kind, but she was mean and she was coarse and unrefined,**

 **And now she's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before,**

In this part, Blake was attempting to help feed the birds bird seed, but the birds keep flying away from the bird seed on her furry clawed hands, and Weiss helped her by putting more bird seed, and when one bird didn't leave with the other couple to the bird seed, Weiss also sprinkled some on a path to Blake's hands with the bird seed, finally eating some bird seed much to the beastly girl's happiness.

 **Blake: She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw,**

 **No it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before,**

When Blake was singing this, a few more birds were laying on Blake while Weiss was beautifully interacting with one on her finger, before it flew away, the two girls having eye contact happily, before Weiss goes behind a tree for the next part of her song in her thoughts.

 **Weiss: New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be,**

 **True that she's no Prince Charming, but there's something in her that I simply don't see...**

During this, Weiss was thinking for a bit before peeking to see Blake, who had about a dozen birds on her before they came off her, and a snowball lands on her face.

Seeing Weiss had did this playfully, the beast Blake then starts a snowball fight with the girl.

Inside the castle through a castle, the candelabra Yang, clock Ruby and teapot Pyrrha watch this, but no thoughts and singing out loud.

 **Yang: Well, who'd had thought? (Pyrrha: Well, bless my soul,) Ruby: Well, who'd had known, (Well, who indeed?)**

 **Yang: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? (Pyrrha: It's so peculiar,)**

 **All Three: We'll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before.**

When the three sang, we then see Weiss and Blake at the living room near the fireplace, the two sitting down to read together, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Jaune watching.

 **Ruby: You know, perhaps there's something that there wasn't there before, (Nora: "What?") "One more time, Pyrrha!"**

 **Pyrrha: There may be something there that wasn't there before...**

"What's there, momma?", asks Nora curiously.

Pyrrha shushed nicely, "Shh. I'll tell you when you're older.", as she then kissed Nora on the cheek, while in the original version, we still see Blake and Weiss reading together in the fireplace, while in the Special Edition version, there was a shot of the hallway outside the room, and Yang and Pyrrha help close the door for Weiss and Blake's privacy and peace while they're reading.


	21. Human Again

**Note: This is a Special Edition chapter exclusively for RealD and IMAX formats. I may take a break for a bit to catch up on some of my other stories and work on my Christmas crossover sequel.**

"Okay, listen up, everyone. You know why we're here.", the clock Ruby, while on the footrest Zwei, says two days later, as she held a meeting in the lobby near the stairs, holding a stick, where her candelabra sister Yang, Yang's featherduster boyfriend Jaune, teapot Pyrrha and teacup Nora, along with coatrack Penny and a lot of other enchanted object associates and assistants were there for the meeting, Ruby continuing, "We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast.", chuckling but with no response from the others while a cricket sound was heard, as the red-black-haired clock sighs, "Right.", before the table with the enchanted rose comes up, Ruby giving indications, "May I remind you, that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be...broken!", while the others cringe as Ruby was about to tap the glass cover of the rose with a stick, but the enchanted rose moves away and Ruby accidentally threw her stick away. She then finishes the meeting by saying, "Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest with you, come with me.", before Penny and the other associates leave but Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Zwei, the latter causes Ruby to fall down a couple stairs and letting a screw wheel come out of the clock.

"Oh, lighten up, Ruby sis, and let nature takes it's course.", smiled the candelabra Yang, coming over to Ruby with her other friends as she helped clean the small wheel

Pyrrha looked on the bright side, "It's obviously there's a spark between them."

"Yes-yes, ye-", Ruby agreed, grabbing the screw wheel, and putting it back in her clock mechanism, "But there's no doubt in fanning the flames. No, no. A little. Besides, they MUST fall in love tonight if we EVER expect to be human again."

Yang sighs happily as a musical tune was heard, "Ah, human again."

"Human again...", nodded and dreamily says Pyrrha.

Ruby's candelabra sister tells the clock, "Yes, think what that means...", turning her big clock hand in her chest to 12 on 4:00, her clock bell tolling as Ruby sets it back to where it was, before the Special Edition song started.

 **Yang: I'll be cooking again, people looking again, with monsieurs and mademoiselles on each arm,**

 **When I'm human again, only human again, poised and polished and gleaming with charm,**

 **I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again, (Pyrrha: Which should cause several husbands alarm,)**

 **Ha-ha! And I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself, (Both: I can't wait to be human again!)**

During the song, Yang was dancing with Pyrrha and Jaune, also shining Ruby's clock during the song, before Yang and Pyrrha continue dancing, transitting to Weiss' castle room where several makeup and perfumes dancing, with the wardrobe Sun also singing too.

 **Chorus: When we're human again, only human again, when we're knickknacks and whatnots no more,**

 **When we're human again, good and human again, (Sun: Oh, cheri, won't it all be top drawer?)**

 **Sun: I'll go with yellow or blue, and it won't be so new, why, I'll easily fit through that door,**

 **I'll exude savoir faire, I'll wear suits, I'll have hair, it's my prayer to be human again...**

When he sang this part, we zoom in from Weiss' room in the castle, showing a stable there, as we also see the clock Ruby and teapot Pyrrha there, the two on top of a fence with the former holding a big rake resembling American Gothic, singing before Ruby and the enchanted rake went inside, meeting with the candelabra Yang helping take care of Weiss' horse as Ruby had landed in a bucket of water.

 **Ruby and Pyrrha: When we're human again, only human again, when the world once more starts making sense,**

 **Ruby: I'll unwind, for a change, (Yang: Really, that'll be strange,) Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?**

 **In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea, let my early retirement commence, far from my sister made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and re-LAAAX!**

 **(When we're human again...)**

As the two sisters sang, Ruby was draining the water from her clock, using a towel to dry herself, accidentally hitting Yang, before the yellow candelabra uses the towel to playfully whip Ruby, back into the bucket of water.

In another part of the castle, Zwei comes in Blake's West Wing room with several clean towels, to see several broom enchanted associates helping clean and trim the entire place, going over near the window to see the coatrack Penny helping take down a torn curtain as Zwei and Pyrrha watch too, the footrest coming over to another enchanted associate object as he uses one of the towels to clean up a mirror, and an enchanted chair associate gets another from the footrest to shine the door brass handle.

 **Chorus: So sweep the dust from the floor, let's let some light in the room, I can feel, I can tell, someone might break the spell any day now,**

 **Shine up the brass on the door, alert the dust pail and broom, if it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now!**

While the dust pail and broom enchanted associates help clean up as well, featherduster Jaune was seen helping take care of removing the cobwebs and spiderwebs, while the room was getting much cleaner, a spinning wheel associate help put up a mirror, two chairs settling Blake's bed, and then Jaune and the other featherdusters help with the room carpet and opening the door for fresh air.

 **Jaune and Featherdusters: Open the shutters and let in some air, (Pyrrha: Put these here and put those over there,)**

 **Chorus: Sweep up the years and sadness and tears and throw them away...**

When brooms were helping brush the dust and dirt out of the West Wing, they come outside to the West Wing balcony and sweep the dust and dirt off the balcony, while below the clock Ruby was about to teach three snow shovel assistants where to clean up, before the dust and dirt falls on Ruby as she was heard coughing, and the snow shovels then were pushing the pile of dust away to start cleaning.

Then, inside the castle in the gigantic ballroom, hundreds of enchanted brooms were cleaning up all the dust, all dancing whilst sweeping in rhythm.

 **Chorus: We'll...be...human again, we'll be human again, when the girl finally sets us all free,**

 **Cheeks are blooming again, we're assuming again, we'll resume our long lost joie de vie,**

 **We'll be playing again, holidaying again, and we're praying it's ASAP, little push, little shove, they coul, whoosh fall in love, and we'll finally be human again...**

During this part, several suits of armour were also shining their helmets in unity as well outside the ballroom in a hallway of the castle, the footrest Zwei arriving and curiously going to a chair, seeing a cushion-like cat, screeching before Zwei chases the cushion cat, accidentally having dirty pawprints, the footrest sliding after attempting to chase the cushion, before it yelps and whines a bit when the enchanted brooms were cleaning the track of dirty pawprints he accidentally messed the floor after finishing the ballroom.

* * *

In the library, Weiss read Romeo and Juliet to the beast Blake, "There never was a story with more woe that this of Juliet and her Romeo.", which entertains the furry beast.

"Could you read it again?", mellowly asks Blake.

The white-haired girl says, giving the book to the black-haired beast, "Here, why won't you read it to me?", sweetly whilst smiling.

"Uh...alright.", said Blake, as Weiss gives her the book. In an attempt to try reading the book, she tried reading it at different angles but with difficulty, and admits, "I can't."

Weiss asked, "You mean you've never learned?"

"I learned...a little. It's just been so long."

"Well, here, I'll help you. Let's start here."

Blake was a bit unsure, saying, "Here...uh, twelve?"

"Two.", corrects the white-haired girl for the first word.

The black-haired furry beast then read, "Two. I knew that. Two households...", as the camera shot zooms out as the special edition song reaches it's last chorus.

 **Chorus: We'll be...dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll be whirling around with such ease,**

 **When we're human again, only human again, we'll be waltzing those old one-two-threes,**

 **We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping, striding, as fine as you please,**

During this, the clock Ruby was acting sorting the enchanted small wheelbarrows like a crossing guard, enchanted roses being planted in the right spots by a enchanted wheelbarrow, with enchanted scissors help cutting the enchanted hedges into various wonderful shapes, and enchanted rakes helping sweep and clean the small field, with the clock Ruby putting a sign up that says Do Not Touch the Grass.

Then in the conclusion of the song, the candelabra Yang helps turn on one of the fountains with the clock Ruby helping turn on another, the two sisters gather with the teapot Pyrrha and featherduster Jaune, the four singing with the enchanted chorus;

 **Chorus: Like a real human does...I'll be all that I was...on that glorious morn, when we're finally reborn, and we're all of us human...**

 **Sun: AGAIN...!**

Then the wardrobe Sun came out to show on the balcony, dressed with swimming trunks, before he jumps off and prepares to dive into the fountain, causing the shocked Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune to scramble, before Sun makes a big splash on the fountain and water splashed everywhere, finishing the Special Edition song despite this.


End file.
